onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Fairytale References
This page lists Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland's references to various fairytales, legends, literature myths and folktales. ''Once Upon a Time |-|Season One= "Pilot" *The storybook features the Caterpillar.File:101Caterpillar.png '' **It also features the Winged Monkeys.File:101FlyingMonkeys.png "Snow Falls" *A group of trolls inhabit a bridge. *The storybook features flying monkeys.File:103FlyingMonkeys.png "The Price of Gold" *Henry drops one of his shoes on a step when rushing up the stairs. *When Sean got Alexandra's shoes, he says that he is not sure if they will fit. Ashley Boyd answers they are perfect. It reminds the original fairytale, when they are looking for the owner of the glass shoe. "Desperate Souls" *Hordor and Rumplestiltskin mockingly guess Rumplestiltskin's name to be Spindleshanks, Threadwhistle and Hobblefoot, names guessed by the Miller's daughter in the original story. "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *The genie tells King Leopold "In my time I have granted a thousand and one wishes and I have seen them end poorly a thousand and one times...". *King Leopold calls Snow White "the fairest of them all". "What Happened to Frederick" *A siren appears. "Red-Handed" *Peter says "I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow the...". *Whilst looking for jobs, Henry suggests to Ruby that she could be "Taking things on foot to people in a little basket.". "Hat Trick" *Grace tries to buy a stuffed white rabbit for her tea party. *One of Grace's stuffed animals is called Mr. Turtle and resembles a Mock Turtle. *Jefferson asks the Evil Queen "Do you know what the food does here?" when she picks a piece of mushroom. *When fighting Jefferson, Mary Margaret uses a croquet mallet. *Jefferson calls the mirror a Looking Glass. "The Stable Boy" *Snow White tells Regina that she is "the fairest of them all." "The Return" *The Blue Fairy gives Baelfire a magic bean. *August has a wooden donkey in his room. "An Apple Red as Blood" *Regina leaves a card with a white rabbit on it on Paige's bike. "A Land Without Magic" *Regina refers to Mr. Gold as "twisted little imp". |-|Season Two= "Broken" *A spinning wheel lies at the bootom of Aurora's bier. "We Are Both" *After Regina takes Cora's spell book, Mr. Gold warns her of the effects, to which she responds, "I don't care if they turn me green". *There is a tea set in Jefferson's car. *Cora is sent through a looking glass. *David says "Live in a shoe if you want". "Lady of the Lake" *When discussing ogres, Emma asks, "As in Fee Fi Fo Fum". *After discovering the last drop of water in Lake Nostos, Lancelot mutters, "God in his mercy, lend her grace". "The Crocodile" *Rumplestiltskin says "Tick tock, dearie! Tick tock!" to Hook. *Ruby brings the dwarves and David food in a little basket. "The Doctor" *Jefferson is sent to retrieve slippers and a crystal ball for Rumplestiltskin. "Tallahassee" *Mulan gives Emma poppy dust. *Hook informs Emma that, "Giants can smell blood". "Into the Deep" *Mary Margaret uses poppy dust to put herself to sleep. "In the Name of the Brother" *While in the car with her mother, Regina pulls up next to The Rabbit Hole. "Tiny" *During the giants' meal, Anton drops a harp. *Ruby delivers food to Belle in a basket. *Jack mentions that she received the mushroom after slaying a Jabberwock. "Selfless, Brave and True" *August's prized possession is a necklace that bears the image of a whale. "Second Star to the Right" *Baelfire lands in Kensington Gardens. |-|Season Three= "Lost Girl" *Excalibur and Merlin are referenced. ' "Quite a Common Fairy" *When offered a place as the first women among the Merry Men, Mulan tells Robin Hood that she has been in the same position before. '' ' *Neal mentions ruby slippers and Tinker Bell uses poppy dust. '' "Good Form" *"Second Star to the Right" is mentioned. "New York City Serenade" *Regina says, "Nobody eats my porridge and nobody sits in my chair,". "It's Not Easy Being Green" *Zelena calls Mr. Clark a munchkin. *The Wizard gives Zelena a pair of silver slippers. *According to the poster, Walsh's circus is called The Omaha Circus and Freak Show. "Bleeding Through" *Eva promises to produce a child as pure as snow. |-|Season Four= "The Apprentice (Episode)" *Emma found the book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll beside Will in the library. ("Alice's Adventures in Wonderland") *After Emma slides on the ice, the car radio host takes a request from Rip van Wrinkle, who is looking for a classic song to wake up to. This is a reference to the American story of the same name. Rip van Wrinkle previously appeared in a deleted scene in "Nasty Habits". ("Rip van Wrinkle") "The Snow Queen (Episode)" * According to Emma, the language which Belle translated for her is Elvish, a fictional language invented by J.R.R. Tolkien, author of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. ("Lord of the Rings") *This episode rendition focuses on the Snow Queen fairytale focusing on the Snow Queen. It also features Gerda from that same fairytale. ("The Snow Queen") "Operation Mongoose Part 2" *Hook works as a deckhand for Black Beard, the same occupation he once held in the Peter Pan stories. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' References